Crystal Clods
by XtraBossic
Summary: Hey guys, it's my first story! It's about a a new gem who arrived from homeworld, but she's not like any ordinary gem. She's special is her own ways. Filled with action and adventure. Rated T for occasional cure words, action, and descriptive events that may scare some. Feel free to give any criticism. If you like it, dont forget to follow it and fav. Peace!
1. Who dat?

Chapter 1; Not Again!

"Remember, Balance is the key!" Pearl reminds Steven and Connie as they train in the ruins ruins. As Connie sword hits Steven shield, He summons his bubble and she goes flying. He throws two shields but Connie breaks one and dodges the other one. It bounces back and hits her in the head. She falls down and Steven dashes to her aid. "Connie, are you alright?" Steven askes her worriedly. "Yeah…" She says face down. "BUT YOU WON'T." She says in a dark tone. She rolls and takes Steven by surprise. He quickly forms his bubble. He starts to panic and Pearl Instructs. "Connie, he's confused and is panicking. Take the opportunity to ATTACK." Connie nods and starts to hit the bubble. He forms his shield and runs out. He shield forms spikes and Connie starts to run away. They both start laughing as Steven chases her and Pearl gets mad. "YOU guys need to take this seriously!" She says as she stomps. "Fuse and form Steevonie and fight me." They nod and fuse into Steevonie. Right when they fuse, they seize the moment to attack. Steevonie down cuts but Pearl is ready. She blocks with her sword. Steevonie falls, and Pearl slashes. She rolls and throws a shield at Pearl. Steevonie smiles and the shield comes back. It hits Pearl in the head and she falls to the ground. "You can't trick me!" says Steevonie and she throws a shield behind her. It hits the pillar and comes back. Steevonie jumps onto the disk and she crouches down. Right as she was going to jump. Pearl rolls, kicks the disk from under, and Steevonie goes flying. She hits a pillar and falls down. She gets up, about to attack again when all of a sudden, a rumbling noise erupts Pearl looks bewildered. "Sorry, that was my stomach." Steevonie says as she smiles and rubs her belly. A louder roaring sound commences and Steevonie unfuses in shock. "Was it you two again?" Pearl asks the pair. They both look at each other, and shake their heads. "Hmmm..." Pearl thinks while rubbing the tip of her trident. All of a sudden, an object too fast for the eye to see erupts from the cloud. "RUN TO THE PAD" Pearl says, but then she realizes they won't make it. "GO OVER THE EDGE!" She says as she pushes them off the edge. Their screams are lost in the wind as the plummet to the watery deep death that lies before them. Steven quickly forms a shield and they crash into the water without a scratch.

Pearl jumps off the ruins as the object crashes into it. Debris and the object are falling down just behind Pearl. She crashes into the sea and the debris and the ship quickly follows. The crash creates a wave the size of a Ferris wheel at fun land. The pair scream as it crashes the bubble and submerges them underwater. Steven release the bubble and they swim to the surface of the sea. Steven forms a shield and the two of them sit on top of it. The two puts their heads in the water, looking for Pearl. Pearl pops out the water and screams "Steven, CONNIE!" "Pearl" They say in union. She swims to them, then all of a sudden, a piece of the ruins falls but Pearl doesn't see it coming. Steven notices it and screams "Pearl watch out!" She looks up right before it hits her. She was only able to block herself before the impact. The piece and her sink into the water deep. Steven is unable to form his bubble in time, so the two is overwhelmed by the great seas power. The currents pull them underwater and away from each other. The both of them try to swim to the top, but the oceans currents won't let them. They look at each other and know they can't do it alone. They swim to each other and meet at the middle. They hug each other and Steevonie appears. She swims upward, even though the currents are trying to overpower her. She manages to reach the top and takes in lots of air. She managed to hold on to the sword, despite the strong currents. "Pearl." She says as she looks around her." Pearl!?" She screams and she unfuses. The two holds on to the shield and waves start to get higher. "What was that...?" Connie asks Steven. "I don't know…. But we have to find Pearl" She nods her head in agreement. They grab each other's hand and sink into the ocean. Steevonie appears and they swim down. She looks under every rock looking for Pearl, until they find a very huge one. Under it, it's Pearl struggling to keep the rock from crushing her. "PEARL!" Steevonie says as she unfuses and they hug Pearl. "Oh no..." Connie says and Pearl points at her gem. "It must have crack…but your healing powers should fix it" Pearl says. "Hmp." Steven says and he licks his hand. He puts it on her gem but nothing happened. "No no no" Steven says as he tries many more times. "It's not working…" Pearl says as she realizes she may not exist anymore. The cracks get bigger and bigger. "We need to get to mom's garden" He says and he reaches for her arm. *SLASH*. Pearl looks straight at Connie and poofs. Steven looks at Connie to see her huffing and puffing. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He screams as he bubbles Pearl. "I thought if I proofed her and you bubbled her, that the cracks would stop..." She says quietly. They look at the cracks and it seem to have stopped. "C'mon, let's get to the pad" He says as they fuse. Steevonie Yoshi jumps to the pad. They split and go to the temple.

"GARNET AMETHYST" They yell and the both of them come running. "What happened!?" Amethyst asks and they took turns explaining it. They warp to the fountain and they go beside it. They put Pearls gem in the fountain. Pearls gem floats in the air and her cracks disappear. It starts to glow and she comes out and lands gracefully. She runs up to Connie and stares her into the eyes. She puts her finger up and opens her mouth to speak; "Thank you." She says and she hugs Connie. Connie hugs back and everyone smiles. The walk back to the pad and arrive into the temple where they see Lapis and Peridot sitting on the couch. "You guys need to come and check this out." Lapis says nonchalantly. They all walk outside and Lapis mirrors the object in the sea on the sand. They see a green ship in the ocean approaching at fast speeds. "Do you think it was the thing that crashed in the ruins?" Steven asked Pearl. "Possibly, but we are not sure." Peridot clears her throat and says "I calculated its arrival. It's expected to arrive in 2:32 seconds and counting." *says in French narrator voice: 2:02 later.

The gems have prepared the light cannons, and put Steven, Connie, Lion, Greg, and Peridot inside the house. "Do you think they will be able to stop her?" Connie asked. "The Gems are really strong. They can take her on." Steven replied. "Well, I hope they don't get hurt..." Said Greg. "Don't worry, its 4:1. The chances of the gem actually winning is pretty low. Plus, with my metal powers, I can help assist from a faraway distance." Peridot stated. Instead of the usually lazy Lion, he was standing up alert, like he could feel the energy of the gem. Steven noticed it and he started to worry.

Back outside, the gems have their own problems...

"What do you mean your future vison isn't working!?" Pearl asked in her worried voice. "I think she is evading it somehow. I can't see into the future at all. I can't even see if Steven is going to run outside. It's dark." She explained. "It's almost here" Lapis warned. The gems summoned their weapons and go into a fighting pose. The ship starts to ascend and Garnet instructs Steven to start the light cannons. Steven says "If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs" into the walkie talkie and they all fire. It hits the ship, but has no effect. Lapis raises a sheet of ice, but the ship breaks it as if it were paper. As it comes closer, the gems prepare for the impact. It hits the water and it glides over it like a graceful swan. It slides onto the shore and sand goes everywhere and no one can see. It stop and smokes comes out of the ship. "We can't see anything..." Peridot says. "We have to help them!" Stevens says as he runs out ignoring the calls from the rest. The rest follow him outside. Steven runs aimlessly has he hears a hatch open. He runs until her hits an object. "Steven?" Garnet askes and Steven replied "Yes". "Go inside its too dangerous." Garnet screams over the wind. "This is my world to. I want to protect it...Mom would have wanted it this way..." He says. Garnet says "Stay behind me." The wind starts to cease, and ever thing else starts to cease. The mysterious gem is facing the crystal gems. It is wearing a dark cloak, so that you can't see anything beside her green color skin. "Who are you!?" Garnet says. "I'm just here to capture a few rebel gems. The crystal gems." She replies in an ominous deep voice. "Well, we are here to be captured bub!" Amethyst says as she cracks her whip. "Get off the planet, or we will be forced to attack!" Garnet says firmly. "Do you think you can face a powerful force like me? Well let's see how you fare against me! Emerald!" She says as she throws the cloak. Every one gasps in surprise. "YOU'RE A BOY!" Steven screams as the gem grins maniacally.


	2. Too Weak

"Does it matter what pronoun I use?" He asks with a sly smile. "I know one thing and its that you gems are crystal clods." He says and he summons two war hammers. The handle's fabric looked like black leather with a design resembling fishing nets. The head of the hammer was gold, and had a pointy part at the end. He hits them together and says "Who's first?" "ME" Amethyst says as she uses her spin dash and goes flying toward him. He jumps up in the air and Amethyst hits the water. She summons her whips and grabs him. She spins him around and throws him in the air. She grabs him again and slams him into the shore. The water turns into a fist, and punches him while he was down. It creates a bigger hole. Garnet jumps in the air and comes down upon him creating a bigger hole. She punches him over and over and the ground starts to shake. She throws him up in the air, and out of nowhere, two tridents pierces him through the stomach and chest, and he is impaled to the ground. Everyone looks at each other now knowing if they did it or not. "You inferior gems will pay for that..." He says looking Steven's naval, then looks at him straight in the eyes. He pulls out the tridents and falls down on his hands and knees. He huffs and puffs. He suddenly looks up at them. He jumps up, summons a war hammer, does a backflip and comes down upon Steven.

Connie tackles Steven and Steevonie forms. The hammer hits the ground and creates a crater the size of the big donut (the donut on top). A buried shovel in sticking out the ground and he walks out the crater. His face is straight showing no emotions at all. Garnet jumped in front of Steevonie but He just tosses her out the way. She goes flying out into the sea out of site. The rest are shocked to see what kind of power he has. Amethyst grabs Pearl, and does her spin dash attack. The pair goes straight at him, and they fly over Steevonie. Amethyst stops spinning, flips and throws Pearl. Pearl throws her Trident, but it bounces off his chest. The butt hits her in the face and she falls down. As she tries to stand up, he just steps on her, and she falls back down. He grabs her by the hair, lifts her up, and squeezes her head until she poofs. He throws her gem toward the ship, and it takes the Pearl's gem. "NOO"  
Steevonie screams and she runs to the ship. She tries to pry the hatch open, but so far no luck. He runs toward Steevonie, but Amethyst goes in front of him. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO PASS ME" She says. Amethyst starts whips him over and over, but he doesn't feel the effects. As she tries to whip him, he grabs the whip, sends electric currents through it, and throws the both of them into the house. Lapis sends thousands of ice crystals to him, but he grabs one. And throws it back to her at amazing speeds. It passes right through her head and she poofs. Steevonie sees everything, and she starts to tear up. She starts to run toward the water, but something in her told her to stop. She turns around, goes into a stance, and runs straight toward him. She jumps and slashes down. He puts his hands up, and the sword is shatter as it hits his hands. Steevonie falls on the ground in surprise and falls on her knees. She holds the hilt in her hands shocked to see her prized sword, was broken. Her sadness soon turned into anger and she swings at him. He dodges all of her attacks and grabs her by the neck. As She struggles to breath, he asks her "Rose Quartz, I've come here to settle our...dispute." He drops her and she falls down. He spats in her face and says "You were always weak." He summons his war hammers, raise them both up, and as he is about to bring them down, an object pierces him. He looks down, and it's a shovel. He tries to pull it out, but it won't budge. Lion tackles him, and starts to claw at him. Lion picks him up with his mouth, and teleports somewhere else. Peridot races to her side and tries to aid her. A portal opens and the gem comes back full with bruises and scratches and other sort. As it looks like the part he poofs, Amethyst comes and whips him. Garnet all of a sudden jumps out of the water, and punches him. He hits his ship and groans. His ships turns on and he goes inside. "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU ATTACK THE ALMIGHT EMERALD" He screams as the ship flies away. "Where's

Pearl?" Garnet ask them. Steevonie remembers and unfuses. "It's our fault" they say and they try to explain in their own version what happened. Garnet somehow understood what happened, and tears start to flow down her checks. Peridot says "Look what I have" and she shows Pearl's gem but in a bubble. The gems excitedly rejoice and she bursts the bubble. Pearl reforms and is greeted with all the gems hugs. Lapis reforms and everyone runs and hugs her to. After a meal, which everyone (except pearl) ate, the started to talk serious. "That gem was incredible strong. Even after we all attacked him, he was able to poof two of us, knock two out of commission, and nearly killed the rest. We have to improve out tactics. We need to find a weakness." Garnet explained. "Did anyone see a weakness?" She asked. They all hesitantly shook their heads. "We need to fuse then." She said. "We will start training immediately." Pearl said and they all got up. They all trained for 3 days before he came back. As they were resting, an explosion took place inside the barn. Steven forms a bubble by instinct as the barn collapses. Steven emerges from the ruins looking around franticly looking for the gems. One by One they all reach the surface. Garnet says "My vison is acting up. He's at it again". A propane tank comes barreling straight at Steven and he doesn't notices it. Pearl screams and he turns. He sees it coming straight at him, but he doesn't have enough strength to form the bubble. It stops in front of his face. Peridot is struggling to keep it up. A car was coming toward them at speeds that the eye can barely keep up with. Peridot stops that to. She drops them both and falls down tired. "Nice job Peridot." Lapis says as she walks toward her. They all smile forgetting for a second that they are in danger. All of a sudden, Steven feels two cold hands put him in a headlock. The Gems form their weapons and the attack runs. Steven can hear the gems screaming and running after them. He struggles to form a bubble, but he's still tired. A Portal appears, like the one lion has. But this one is black. The attack jumps inside and it shuts behind him. It takes a couple of seconds for Steven's eyes to re just. He sees where they are at. It's a room filled with shattered gems.

 _ **Thank you for reading this! Please leave any review you have for me, but at least put some thought into it. Tell me how I can improve. Did not proof read cuz I didn't feel like to. LOL**_


End file.
